


Cat Cafe

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Um encontro desejado há tempos finalmente se realiza em um local pra lá de inusitado. Será que a amizade entre Renji e Orihime irá evoluir para algo mais?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 3





	Cat Cafe

Esfregando suas suadas mãos uma na outra, Renji andava praticamente em círculos de frente à casa da bela humana de cabelos ruivos, pois, na tarde anterior, finalmente juntou coragem o bastante para chamá-la à um encontro, e desde então, seu pobres nervos estavam em frangalhos, pois cismou que, com seu temperamento nada cavalheiresco, poria tudo a perder, e anularia de vez sua chance de ter um relacionamento mais profundo do que uma simples amizade com Orihime.

Orihime… só a menção do doce nome em seus pensamentos o fez acalmar-se, e parar de circundar pela calçada como um peru de festa, retendo seu campo de visão exatamente na direção da porta de entrada, onde viu a esplêndida visão da ruiva, que trajando um simples vestido, sandálias nos pés e seus longos cabelos soltos, luzia mais bela do que qualquer divindade que porventura pudesse existir.

\- Renji… - a jovem pronuncia o nome do Shinigami tão naturalmente, que ele, sem notar, abre seu sorriso mais largo e bobo, enquanto caminha até ela, e com gentileza, oferece sua mão para que a moça descesse em segurança os degraus que a levariam de sua varanda até a rua.

\- Está lindíssima, Hime! - empolgado, leva sua mão direita ao rosto feminino, e com a ponta de seus dedos, acaricia levemente a moldura deste - Aliás, você é linda de qualquer maneira, não importa o que vista… - disse para depois se arrepender, pois achou que ultrapassou e muito os limites de um elogio - Perdão. - retira rapidamente sua mão, e tímido, olha para o lado oposto, dando alguns passos à frente - Podemos ir?

Inoue ri comedidamente, pois adorava esse jeito marrento/acanhado do Tenente Abarai, que ao longo de tantos anos de amizade, tornou-se para si mais do que somente isso… tinha por ele um sentimento único, que era um misto de carinho, admiração e bem querer que não saberia descrever em palavras… por este motivo não hesitou em aceitar o convite feito por ele para um encontro, mesmo que não soubesse ao certo onde iriam.

\- Sim, Renji. Podemos ir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com seus cinzentos orbes desmesuradamente abertos, Orihime não esconde um enorme sorriso cheio de sinceridade ao se deparar com o lugar onde se daria o encontro aquela noite.

\- Um Cat Cafe… que lindo! - o brilho em seu olhar dava a dimensão de sua surpresa, e Abarai sorriu para seus adentros, contente por ter agradado à sua adorada - Como adivinhou que amo lugares como este?

\- Bem.. creio que foi intuição. - mentiu fazendo-se de desentendido, pois há mais de um ano tinha feito um intenso interrogatório à Tatsuki, que como melhor amiga da ruiva, relatou em detalhes tudo o que Inoue mais gostava, porém, nunca tivera a ousadia de convidá-la formalmente para o que quer que fosse.

\- Saiba que acertou em cheio! - ela o pega pela mão, e ligeira, o conduz consigo para assim adentrarem no estabelecimento - Eu simplesmente adoro gatos, e tem anos que não venho num bar desses! - mira para o rapaz com admiração - Adorei a surpresa…

\- Me alegra saber disso. - responde honestamente, achegando-se à única mesa vaga no local, que pelo horário vespertino, já estava lotado de clientes.

Porém, o móvel, que tinha o formato arredondado, e seus bancos fixos e acolchoados que acompanhavam o mesmo design, estava lotado de bichanos que pareciam tirar uma longa soneca, e somente havia um espaço pequeno, que daria para acomodá-los se ambos sentassem lado a lado, bem grudadinhos.

\- Caramba... - o ruivo coça a cabeça pensativo - Pior que não tem mais mesas disponíveis, e pelas regras da casa, não podemos incomodar os gatinhos.

\- Não me importo em me sentar juntinho a ti. - a meiga humana responde sem rodeios, sentando-se em seguida, e Renji, faz o mesmo, ainda que estivesse um tanto surpreendido pela frase dita por ela.

Pondo sua pequena bolsa em cima da mesa, Orihime logo pega um dos saquinhos com petiscos que comprou na entrada, o abrindo prontamente, sendo que o barulho desta ação, associado ao cheiro do alimento, atraiu vários dos felinos que dormiam, e estes, com ligeireza, passaram a degustar aquela delícia pet nas mãos de Inoue, que ria muito ao sentir as ásperas linguinhas tocarem sua pele.

\- Que gracinhas! - suspira com certa melancolia - Meu sonho é ter um desses… pena que minha vida corrida de universitária e assalariada de meio período, não me permite criar uma coisinha tão gostosa quanto essa. - diz acariciando o pêlo macio de um rechonchudo gato branco de bolinhas pretas.

\- O dia que tivermos nossa própria casa, poderá ter quantos gatos quiser. - a oração sai tão naturalmente, que quando percebe que falou demais, o Shinigami começa a gaguejar nervosamente - M-me desculpe… e-eu não p-pretendia…- gagueja mais ainda - S-sei que parece estranho... e precipitado, mas...

\- Eu adorei sua proposta. - sorri para o aturdido homem, que pisca seguidamente, tentando entender o que se passava bem diante dos seus olhos - Não foi para isso que me trouxe aqui? - meiga, acaricia o dorso da máscula mão, tentando assim transmitir a lisura de seus sentimentos - Para dizer à mim o que sente, e para ouvir de mim o que eu sinto por você?

\- E o que sente por mim, Hime? - questiona diretamente.

\- Eu gosto de ti, Renji... - com um pouco mais de força, aperta a mão do rapaz, que sorri enternecido, pois seus medos acabaram-se ali, ao notar que era correspondido pela singela humana.

\- Te adoro Hime... 

Aproxima seu rosto do dela, e sutilmente captura os lábios rosados, que cálidos, se abrem a fim de receber a língua dele, que se juntaria à sua, onde ambas delicadamente bailavam no ritmo dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro, satisfazendo assim seus desejos mais íntimos, seus anseios mais improváveis…

Por falta de ar se separam, e seus olhares se fixam, permitindo-se assim expressar naquela troca suas verdades, que consistia na felicidade de estarem ali, desfrutando daquele momento.

Nisso, mais um beijo se deu entre eles, que seria um entre os muitos trocados naquela noite mágica, em que os dois apaixonados finalmente se deram uma chance de amar e ser, enfim, amados.

Fim.


End file.
